The Princess and Her Knight
by SwtKathrynSwt
Summary: Just when you thought you are just a normal girl, trying to strive in the 21st century and find meaning to life. Serena R. Halliway was proven wrong when she was warped to a different world. And to add to her predicament, a priestess claim her as the ...


**The Princess and Her Knight  
**

**By: SwtKathrynSwt**

**Summary: **

Just when you thought you are just a normal girl, trying to strive in the 21st century and find meaning to life. Serena R. Halliway was proven wrong when she was warped to a different world. And to add to her predicament, a priestess claim her as the princess from the prophecy, a mysterious knight who sworn nothing else but to protect her, a quest to find the special pearl and, unfortunately- as every tale has it, enemies that has only one mission. To destroy the prophecy and rule the land.

**Disclaimer: **

Okay guys, I don't want to get sue and I don't want to see a lawyer knocking at my front door, so take this seriously. I am not the sole owner of these characters. There, I said it.

**AN:**

As you should know, I do not have the patience to edit or proofread my story. I am not the best writer and I do make mistakes (also, I don't have editors). **In any case, I want to say something first, before readers start reading.** I don't know how other readers read, but I highly recommend that you read it slow and pause when necessary (i.e. and, period, comma, paragraphs, etc.). I am only recommending this, because whenever I read a good story, I like to take my time reading it right. If not, I feel that no matter how good the story is, if the reader is not reading it right, it is not a good story. For example, a poem, if not read correctly, is pointless. Like poems, I am very descriptive- every detail compels me to read on… hint hint... Continuing on… I would love to have feedbacks to see if my time is worth the effort. Thank you and happy reading.

**Chapter 1: The Vivid Dream (Introductions)**

I hug my legs to my chest and listen to the sweet melody in the background. My eyes are close, I feel less tense and my shoulders are relaxed. And for the very first time- I am at ease.

I hear a low soft voice, like a whisper almost, in my ears and it entrances me. I am remembering my dream, a dream I have been having for the past six years. You could call it a ritual, a very reminiscent one.

I am sitting at the end of the pier, my bare feet dangling loosely beneath me and I am feeling calm. The view in front of me is beautiful. I am seeing the ocean, reflecting a beautiful shade of blue from the sky, and at the end of the ocean is the sun. The sun was illuminating an inflorescence of colors, ranging from yellow to red-orange, and it was setting beautifully. A slight breeze of air gives a tingling sensation down my back and I start to shiver. I sat there, for what seems to be about an hour, just feeling nothing but tranquility as I watch the sun starting to set.

My feeling of serenity was coming to an end as the dawn went away, and I start to panic when my view starts to blacken. I let out a scream and lean forward, diving deep into the ocean. I seem to be swimming very hard, almost like I am being chased, and I kept on swimming deeper into the profound ocean.

A rumbling echo reaches me from below and it pulled me even deeper, the sight of the moon leaves me and I was lost. I was now forever lost and engulfed by the ocean.

My eyes opened abruptly and I was snapped back to reality. I suddenly realize my breath was deepening and I was heaving for air, my arms were moving involuntarily and my expression was frightened.

"Did your dream have an ending?" Dr. Jenklin questions me with an expression of interests.

"No. I was still lost," I calmed down a bit but I was still sweating continuously. I look up to my therapist in hope that he knows the answer to why my dreams never had an ending. His left hand was holding at one of the temples of his glasses, the other end of the temple was vigorously chewed at, and his right hand was busy writing something in his notebook. I watch him pause every now and then and sighing in between. Minutes later, he place his glasses back on to its rightful place and watch me intently. The creases of his forehead begin to deepen and I knew then, he does not know the solution to my unsolved dream.

"Well," he paused dramatically, "we have been continuing this exercise over and over for the past two months and so far I do not see improvements, whatsoever. However…" he place another paused, and I could see the creases relaxing a bit, which means no changes will be made- in another word, he knows just as much as I know- Nothing. "I believe that sooner or later the dream will end and you will stop having it." I was furious and I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"Dr. Jenklin," I looked serious, "I want to inform you that next week, I am not coming to this meeting any further. I, for the past three years, have been coming here religiously and not once have you EVEN attempted to solve my case! Goodbye." I storm out the door, carrying my coat and purse with me feeling nothing but regret and angry.

Had I listened to Molly, a childhood friend I had known for seventeen years, I would have never appeared at Dr. Jenklin's office and insist him in helping me resolve this case? So, why did I do it? I was tired. I was tired of having the same dream night after night, waking up in a pool of sweats and gasping for air every morning. I was damn tired of it. For six years, six years of feeling empty, waking up day to day just trying to find answers! Call me what you will, I am not crazy. There must be a meaning, and I am determined to find it.

I just didn't know that my determination has an outcome I was not ready for.

And so… the story begins.


End file.
